Lotte Jansson
|Voice Eng = |Country = Finland}} is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia. She is a witch from Finland. Appearance Lotte is a girl of short height. She has short orange hair and powder blue eyes. She has pale skin complexion, and freckles on her cheeks and nasal bridge. She has semi-rimless glasses with red frames and large, round lenses with a strong prescription that heavily distorts her eyes. She wears the standard Luna Nova Academy uniform with a red belt and a red band on her hat. When not in her school uniform, she also wears a purple headband. Personality Lotte is shy, calm and timid, rarely getting angry. Lotte is a kind-hearted girl who earnestly looks after Akko. Lotte is concerned with Akko's well-being given that her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot sometimes made her go too far, and that she would forget the well-being of others whom wishes to help her. There are occasions when she does get angry. Her patience in aiding Akko was eventually tested where the latter accidentally rips up the sheet music to Lotte's ancestral song. Lotte becomes upset so much that she become sullen and even colder than she normally was, as Sucy pointed out. In spite of this, she still considered Akko as her friend and supported her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot in spite of the said witch's sad reputation, as seen when she forgave Akko by giving her a handmade replica of Shiny Chariot's hat. On another occasion when Diana and her team continued to belittle them particularly towards Akko, Lotte fiercely defended her friend's absence and loudly berates the group for continuously harassing them, leaving those present shocked at the change of her once quiet persona. Lotte has shown to be a big fan of Night Fall. Abilities and Equipment Lotte possesses standard capabilities in using magic and riding brooms, but her most remarkable talent is involving communicating skills with spiritual beings. In The Enchanted Parade, she harbors a song from her hometown that appeases spirits. The song was so potent that rampaging spirits immediately calmed and became dormant once more. She can also use a special spell that calls out the spirits of objects. Crystal Ball Lotte can use the crystal ball to talk to other people. It also functions as the internet. Voice actors |en= |pt_br= |es_la=Pabla Hermann |fr_eu=Audrey d'Hulstere |it=Sonia Colombo |de=Liza Ohm»Little Witch Academia«: Deutsche Sprecherin von Lotte Jansson bekannt|pl = Jagoda Stach}} Etymology * "Lotte" is a short form "Charlotte", the French feminine diminutive of "Charles", from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word meaning "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic name element hari meaning "army, warrior".Behind the Name "Yanson" is medieval English in origin. The derivation is from the Middle English given name Jan, a variant of John, itself from the Hebrew 'Yochan' meaning, "The Lord is gracious"Surname Database ** "Lotte" can also be a short form of "Liselotte" (Contraction of "Lise" and "Charlotte"), or Annelotte (meaning "Gracious, sweet and bitter, sad").cutebabynames.com ** "Yansson" might be reference to known Finnish artist , the creator of characters. Trivia * In the first episode of Little Witch Academia (TV) where Akko and Lotte crash to each other you can see a case of salmiakki flying from her belongings, a common Finnish candy of salty licorice. She also loses a blue bar of chocolate the same shape and size as Fazer's milk chocolate, a very popular and well-known Finnish chocolate brand. She also has a bag on her broom that bears the print "Unikko" from well-known Finnish design brand Marimekko. * Up until Episode 16, Lotte's mother only appeared in the one-shot manga. * The sheet music for her Song of the Spirits the lyrics to Bjork's song "Crying" written on it. * In Studio Trigger's introduction video for their panel at Anime Expo 2017, Lotte appears dressed in the colors of the American flag and sings "America Daisuki"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU6DkkMZkBs&t=3m6s. *The fourth chapter of the Teri Terio version of the Little Witch Academia manga shows Lotte's fear of fish, until she conquered it at the end of the chapter. However in episode seven in the TV series, there wasn't any signs of Lotte fear of fish, as she, Akko, and Sucy encountered Pisces and a family of fish. *Lotte and Jasminka are both voiced by the same voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, in the English dub. References Navigation es:Lotte Yanson Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters Category:Female